Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{-9}}{8^{12}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{8^{-9}}{8^{12}} = 8^{-9-12}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{-9}}{8^{12}}} = 8^{-21}} $